


Counting Down

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ????????, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bokuto needs a hug, Did I Mention Angst?, Dystopian, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Masks must be worn, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Points of views will change with the chapter sometimes!, So not really..physical interactions ig, So sometimes itll be akaashi and others itll be bokuto, The air is toxic guys, The talks are mostly over walkie-talkie, They will physically interact tho!!., Threats of Violence, Violence, cant blame him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: It's been four years since the end of the world, and Akaashi has to manage to find his way back home. Back to Bokuto. He's counting the days in his head, hoping that they won't get longer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; 
> 
> Nothing really for this introduction chapter  
> Please read end note!

"Bokuto-san," Akaashis low voice rumbled throughout the small empty space he made for himself, the gas mask seated on his face making it harder to hear. 

Static replaced the silence, yet no one replied.

Akaashis heart skipped a beat— dread shaking his body. With trembling hands, he set the walkie-talkie down onto the cold floor, breathing in deeply through the mask to calm his nerves.

It's been three weeks —

Three weeks since Bokuto and him got separated by rabid beasts. It was a supply run and they underestimated how many were there— Akaashi blames himself for not noticing sooner— and he hasn't heard from Bokuto since. He tries to stay positive and realistic, assuming maybe Bokuto's walkie-talkie got destroyed in the chase to get away. But another, deeper part of him thought that maybe, just  _ maybe _ his mask got destroyed instead.

See— four years ago the earth's air became toxic. It infected those who breathed it in, some more slow than others. It's like a zombie apocalypse, but they're scarier than zombies—Akaashi would have rather put up with zombies than this— as they aren't exactly  _ "dead" _ . They're still breathing and they show signs of pain, which makes it difficult to harm them to survive. 

They're just infected with a virus that makes them lose the control over themselves that they'd normally have. And make them more cannibalistic but — Akaashi likes to gloss over that part. For the most part, they rarely show signs of humanity, normally reaching to take a chunk out of the survivors or to take off the survivors mask, which is needed to survive. Breathing in fresh air? Isn't a thing anymore.

Akaashis mask is practically glued to his face with how often he has to wear it — unless he's near an air purifier that still works. Or a sealed room with vacuum cleaned air. 

Sparing a glance at the walkie-talkie, Akaashi pulled out a blanket from his raggy, blood covered bag, cringing at the smell reaching past the mask. If it can reach through the mask it has to smell awful.

He sighs through his nose, disregarding those thoughts with a flick of the wrist to set out the thin wool blanket on the floor, followed by a travel size pillow he managed to fit. He fluffed the pillow a little, hoping for the little luxuries in life, and laid down. 

"Goodnight Bokuto-san." He whispers to the air, curling in on himself despite the unpleasant feeling of the gas mask digging into his skin. "Stay safe."

-

"Akaa— Akaas— Im her—!"

Akaashi sprung up, his eyes snapping to the cackling walkie-talkie. He wasn't dreaming it right? Immediately he grabbed it, pulling it close to him with a desperate plea choked back.

"Bokuto-san? Is that you?" He instead said, blinking away wetness at the corner of his eyes. He clutched onto the little machine, his hands trembling as static greeted him like before.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Akaa— Akaashi! I'm here, it's me! Whe— are you?" Bokutos broken voice yelled over the walkie-talkie, echoing around, breaking the cursed silence.

Sucking in a breath, Akaashi replies, "I'm near the old bakery, "Snowflake Obsidian". The one we went to after school."

There's a pause, dread curling around Akaashi once more as he thought maybe he hallucinated the encounter.

"Two days! I'll be t— two days!"

Two days? 

Two days.

Starting from now.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is meant to be short;; the next chapter will be longer!!! 
> 
> Akaashi has been introduced and so has Bokuto, who has yet to make a physical appearance
> 
> Angst to ensure
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
